Uzumaki Aircraft
by The-Xenocide
Summary: He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. What if I could fly? Collection of short stories
1. War Games

**AN: Your Friendly Neighborhood Xenocide here, True Believers. For those of you reading this, know that the only thing I did was organize these oneshots into some sort of order, write a useless omake, and maybe do a little grammar editing. This fic was created by the Hivemind (i.e, the group of authors) over at The Fanfiction Forum and damn if they didn't do a good job. You can find the link to TFF in Hawk's profile.**

**AJT's Notes: This developed as yet another one of my random ideas on TFF, but evolved into a kind of fanfiction anthology as writer after writer in TFF added snippets to this, turning it from a 'huh?' inducing idea into a whole, actual fanfiction universe. Contributors include myself, TheXenocide, Akuma-sama, Ryo-Wolf, ****andaandyckas****, Finbar and Antimatter. Check it out, comment, and feel free to take this idea and write your own stories based on what we call the Air!Naruto Universe. Just be sure to let us know about it so we can see.**

**Without further ado, I am proud to present…**

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?" A collection of oneshots.

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT nor myself owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**AN: Note, this is my own addition to everything else. It didn't fit into the technology theme that AJT wanted, so I'm classifying it as a useless omake. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**War Games **_By The Xenocide_

They droned noisily against the backdrop of a clear sky and burning sun.

Their wings fanned out almost in the shape of a capital A, and their cockpits, the first enclosed cockpit design of the Elemental Nations it might be mentioned, tapered off to a violent, wicked point.

It was an extremely awkward looking design, but those who flew in the hotseat knew better than to place their faith on looks alone. Still, the flyboys couldn't help but poke fun at their harbringers of death and so named them Needlers, the experimental but promising fighter that used a stored source of chakra as a propulsion system, instead of a propeller system, as most countries now did.

The Kazekage of Suna was not so shortsighted as others perceived him to be, and had immediately began collaborating with Konoha to create a sleeker, more efficient fighter plane in order to keep ahead of the booming war machine of Iwa and Kumo.

The result was the secret, incredibly expensive, and first of its kind _Fūjin Mk I_.

**SNNKKT!**

"_All wings, report in!" _The Kazekage's harp command rang out over the air waves, and confirmations started pouring in from all ten squadrons in the azure expanse.

"_This is Dune Leader, standing by!" _

"_Dune Four, standing by!"_

"_Dune Eight, standing by!"_

"_Tsubame Leader, no problems." _He recognized that voice as the one belonging to the Kazekage's sister. She was a feisty one, and the slight excitement in her tone belied her cool reply.

"_Tsubame Seven, ready!"_

"_Oni Leader, standing by." _Kankorou's easy voice filtered over the radio, cool and collected. He wouldn't have been able to tell just a few scant hours earlier that his captain had been slightly pale and sweating profusely, as he did before every campaign.

He felt an immense amount of pride to be the first generation of Oni Squadron, handpicked by the Puppet Master himself alongside others fresh from the newly established Air Force Academy.

The rest of his squad reported in, until it at last came to him.

"Oni Five, standing by!" He couldn't help but let a sliver of nerves lace into his words, and that evil woman from Tsubame Squadron picked up on it easily.

"_Awwwwwww, what's the matter, Oni Five? Rather be down there with your mommy than up here with us?"_

"Fuck you, T-7!"

A feminine giggle sounded, and he had to smile fondly at his best friend's instant attempt to soothe his nerves. He'd make it up to her with a few rounds when they got back.

"_Cut the chatter, Oni Five! From here on in, maintain radio silence. Don't break from cover until I give the signal, got it?"_

Itsuki whispered a quiet affirmative into his headset, confirming the order. A short burst of static shrieked in his ear as the squad leader cut off his radio, and Itsuki did the same.

They were the point guard, designed to soften up the enemy and wipe out any aerial resistance so the _Nomad_ could come in and proceed with the systematic bombardment of Kumo's developing airfields.

He took the moment of silence to lean back against his still leather headrest and sigh loudly. The first day, of the first campaign of the war, and it had to be on such a beautiful day. The azure sky was so deep, that if he looked just right out of the top of his cockpit, it felt as if he would fall of the very face of the earth itself. And down below, there was a thick carpet of clouds that looked so soft that you could drown in them.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

This is how life should be.

Your wingmen at your side, the skies open and blue.

A few moments of peace passed by, until—

**SNNKKT!**

"_This is it, boys! Accelerate to attack speed and prepare to engage fighters!" _Kankorou's voice was pitched with excitement, and Itsuki couldn't blame him. The sky sang in his veins and called him to war. _"Drop beneath cloud cover at point 067 on my mark."_

Fingers tensed around the stick.

"_MARK!!"_

Instantly, all five squads dipped beneath the clouds, only to be met with empty skies, instead of the thick patrols they were promised.

"_Nomad, this is Oni Leader. I have no joy, repeat, NO JOY."_

"_Who the fuck screwed up in Intelligence?" _Dune Three growled irritably.

"_The same one that screwed your granny, ace!"_ There was T-7 again, shooting her mouth off again. God, Itsuki wished she had _some_ respect protocol.

"_Oni Leader, this is Nomad. Can you confirm No Joy status on target?" _Gaara's voice was still cool, but Kankorou could detect the slight anxiety that marred his professional veneer.

"_Sorry, Nomad. Airfield's as clean as a whistle, and not one damn tango in sight."_

A pause. A burst of static.

**SNNKKT!**

"_I don't like this. All Squad leaders, pull out immediately. This is an official abort."_

Temari's voice echoed dryly as she formed up her squad. _"Gaara's going to be pissed, Oni Leader. Care to lead the debriefing when we get back?"_

Kankorou snorted indelicately. _"Not on your life, sis. He might not be into killing people left and right these days, but I prefer to keep my limbs intact. 'Sides, I debriefed last time."_

Ari's voice crackled with annoyance. _"You've got to be kidding me! Oni Five and I have been gunning for this mission forever and now you're telling me we gotta—"_

A screaming trail of death blew into Ari's Needler, and it exploded in a beautifully blooming flower of metallic death.

A few more of his comrades died in a fiery conflagration, but Itskui could only stare at the spot where Marauder Seven had previously occupied, the explosion burning into his retinas.

"_SHIT!! Bail out, guys, bail the fuck out!"_

The Needlers hastily rolled, dove, and climbed out of formation, trying to evade the sudden barrage of firepower from the ground. Dark spots on the airfield revealed the fruit's of Kumo's labors. They may not have had the largest or the most powerful air force in the nations, but their artillery and the newly dubbed 'anti-aircraft' devices were second to none.

But Itskui could not care less about Kumo, Suna, or even the fighting right now. He could only stare.

And then, a shriek from below caught his attention.

It looked to be no longer than three feet, and was propelled by the same supposedly top secret chakra propulsion system that the Needlers now carried. The tip of the device glinted, and he absently surmised that the tip no doubt carried a double roll of explosive tags.

He could almost hear the soft _clink!_ of metal impacting metal, and then there was nothing but blue for miles around.

* * *

**More to come, True Believers. Next chapter is the beginning of the good stuff. _Learn To Fly_ by Ryo-Wolf**


	2. Learn To Fly 1

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT nor myself owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Learn To Fly 1 **_By Ryo-Wolf_

"Wings look good. Wind's nice. Got plenty of room." Naruto said, a smirk growing on his face as he shouldered his strange contraption and carried it to the other side of the roof, getting as close to the edge as he could. This was it. This was the day his dream would finally be realized. Naruto looked down at the 'device' he had put together in a mix of pride and self admiration before he set about attaching it to his body. In reality, it was incredibly crude, and was little more than a long piece of wood vaguely shaped in the way Naruto figured a wooden wing should look with a pair of straps nailed to it so that it could be worn like a backpack. There were also a pair of handles on the underside of each wing for Naruto to hold onto during flight.

"Countdown to test flight." Naruto announced, pulling his goggles over his eyes as he began to count down. He readied himself in a sprinter's stance, looking truly ridiculous with the wings on his back as he did so.

"5. 4. 3." Naruto tensed himself up, pressing his shoe into the gravel roof for leverage.

"2." He leaned his weight forward into his hands, preparing himself for the run.

"1!" And he was off. Naruto ran with everything he could muster, reaching the other side of the roof surprisingly fast as he planted his foot on the edge of the building and pushed off into the wild blue. Naruto felt a rush unlike any other as he soared out way from the building, laughing like a maniac. This is what he wanted! This is what he dreamed of! He was flying!

Well, for a few meters, anyway. Naruto quickly lost his forward momentum and became subject to gravity once again, much to his confusion. As he plummeted in a manner only slightly more graceful than a sack of bricks, Naruto couldn't help but feel that maybe his design was flawed.

"OOOH SHIIIIT!!!!!!!!"

Yeah, definitely flawed.

-------------

This first test may have been a failure, but he wasn't going to give up yet. It'd take more than a 5 story fall to stop Uzumaki Naruto! He just needed a better design. In retrospect, the flaw in the old design was obvious. He needed a faster launch than he could get from just running. That's what brought him here, to the Ninja supply store. He wasn't a full fledged ninja yet, but he was in the academy, so he should be able to get some ninja tools.

"Aha, explosive notes!" Naruto exclaimed, spotting the prize he was looking for. Everybody knew that explosions could send things flying. If he could harness that power for his own means, he'd have a launch system way better than running!

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The shop keeper asked, spotting that demon kid browsing around.

"Oh. Do you have any of these that only blow up in one direction?" Naruto asked, presenting the man with an explosive note.

"What the hell would you want that for?!" The Shopkeeper couldn't help it. He completely lost his composure and was looking at the boy with such suspicion that he was practically accusing him of wrong doing simply from the look on his face. There was no rational, legitimate reason he could think of for a prankster like Naruto to want a directional explosive. He had to be up to no good.

"I'm gonna put them on my feet and try to fly." Naruto replied with absolute seriousness. Honesty was the best policy in situations like this.

-

"Jeez, I don't see what was so funny." Naruto mumbled, now holding a pair of directional explosive notes as he headed towards an empty training ground. The shop owner was laughing so hard he started crying, then gave Naruto the notes free of charge. He couldn't understand what had been so funny about what he had said.

However, Naruto didn't particularly care. He wasn't the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, and now he had everything he needed for his second test flight. He came up over the hill and spotted his _Fox Wing_ Mark II (Mark I had shattered to pieces in the first flight) sitting where he had left it. The design was essentially the same as the last one, only Naruto had decided that he needed to round the edges on both sides of the wing to make it work, not just the front.

"Alright, here we go." Naruto exclaimed, picking up the _Fox Wing_ and fixing it to his back.

"Now, I just charge the tags with Chakra...and stick..." Naruto recited the instructions and lifted his feet, slapping a now armed explosive note to the underside of his left foot, then his right. Now he just had to wait. With that in mind, he gripped the handles on the wings, pulled down his goggles, crouched down a bit and lifted his heals so that he was pointed more diagonally, rather than straight up.

Then, he waited.

After about 30 seconds, Naruto was suddenly struck with the sensation that he was doing something incredibly, remarkably stupid.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing? This is insa-" **BOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" As he soared through the air at a truly horrifying speed, Naruto was only truly aware of 3 things. For one, his feet hurt. In fact, he was pretty sure they were on fire. Secondly, he was flying far further than he had anticipated, which was actually pretty cool. And finally, he probably should have chosen a different test site, since he was heading straight for a large patch of trees that bordered the empty field.

Naruto grunted as he tore through a canopy of branches, getting whipped and beaten on all sides by the thin pieces of wood. At first, he thought it wasn't so bad, as this was probably the best he could hope for when it came to a soft landing. Then he came upon a pair of trees that were growing too closely together. Alone, he could fit through just fine. The 5 foot wing strapped to his back? Not so much.

Naruto smashed into the trees and kept going, vaguely realizing he left the majority of the _Fox Wing_ behind him. He didn't get much time to figure out how much, since he plowed face first into a tree trunk and promptly lost consciousness.

-

Naruto came to sometime later and stumbled to his feet. Oh, cool, he still had feet. It was a good thing those notes had been directional. It seemed like his shoes took all the damage from the close proximity explosion. He made a mental note to never try that again.

"I wonder how high up I got." Naruto mumbled, staggering through the woods with his hand to his head. His head really, _really_ hurt for some reason he couldn't quite remember. It didn't take him long to come across the splintered remains of his _Fox Wing_, and Naruto quickly looked up the two too close trees. On each of them, a good 7 or 8 meters up, a pair of deep notches had been carved into the bark.

"Woo hoo, I did it! I flew." Naruto cheered, then promptly tripped over nothing and hit the ground while cradling his head. It felt like somebody had hit him upside the head with a sledgehammer or something.

"I think I'm gonna take a break for a little while. No more flying until I graduate." Naruto insisted to himself. He clearly needed to come up with some better ideas for how to go about this whole flying thing.


	3. Learn To Fly 2

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?" A collection of oneshots.

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Learn To Fly 2 **_By Ryo-Wolf_

Time had passed like it did, and Naruto had pushed his dream of flying so far back into his mind he had almost forgotten it. But now, as he sat in the small boat that was taking them to wave, feeling the wind pass over him as the sped through the water, he was reminded of his dream. The outboard motor that was pushing the boat was a kind of technology Naruto had never seen before, and the speed it was capable of was amazing. Naruto closed his eyes and grinned into the wind, holding his arm and hand out like a wing and feeling it cut through the wind. If only he could get his hands on one of those engines...

'Eh?' Naruto thought, opening his eyes and looking at his hand. He had felt something odd, like a push on his hand. He held it out like a knife, perfectly flat, and felt the wind run over and under it at high speed. Then, he tilted it up slightly and felt the push again, his hand rising in the air against his will.

'The wind's pushing my hand up...' Naruto thought, a smile crossing his face. However, the wind quickly died down and Naruto's hand stopped rising. It took him a second to realize the engine had been turned off.

"Hey, why're we slowing down?" Naruto asked, turning around towards the other inhabitants of the boat.

"Shh! We can't risk being spotted. The engine's too loud, and so're you!" The bridge builder, Tazuna, shouted at him. Naruto sighed and turned back in the direction the boat was heading with a bored look, looking down at his hand again. Ideas were forming in his mind, but none of it were things he could really act on at the moment. So, with no other choice, Naruto decided he'd simply have to wait.

-----

Tree climbing! **Tree climbing!** How had he never learned this before? Why weren't they teaching this in the freakin' academy?!

"Damn! Gotta get higher!" Naruto shouted, standing up again. He heard Sasuke hit the ground a little ways away and looked up, frowning at how much higher is mark was.

"You're not gonna get any higher than that, Naruto. You might as well give up." Sasuke taunted, taking another running start up the tree before Naruto could reply.

"Shut up, Sasuke! I'm gonna beat you to the top!" Naruto took a couple steps back before dashing at his tree as fast as he could, concentrating what he hoped was the right amount of chakra into his feet and quickly went from vertical to horizontal. He planted his foot, felt his chakra gain purchase on the surface of the tree and then quickly pushed off, repeating the process step after step. That is, at least, until he planted his foot and felt nothing but pressure.

"Damn!" Naruto swore, striking the bark with his kunai before twisting around and letting himself fall. He noticed that mark was actually lower than his last attempt and felt anger and frustration swelling in him. His thoughts shifted, though, when he felt the familiar push on his hand from the wind as he fell, remembering what he discovered in the boat before.

"Heh, I got it!" Naruto laughed, landing on the ground and quickly head right back up.

'Got it? What's he got?' Sasuke thought, landing on a branch of his tree and watching Naruto make his next attempt. As Naruto reached as high as he could, he sliced the bark and twisted around in mid air, letting himself free fall belly first. Sasuke boggled at this, watching Naruto wave his free hand through the air in some strange manner before landing on all fours, getting back up, and doing it all over again.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sasuke muttered to himself, watching Naruto do it again and again. It even looked like he was closing his eyes on the way down. Was he crazy?

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You give up?" Naruto mocked, causing Sasuke to come out of his confusion and realize he had been standing there watching Naruto act like a crazy person for so long that the blonde was actually catching up to him. And that just wasn't acceptable.

'Damn him. Was that his plan? Is he just trying to distract me?' Sasuke wondered, heading back up the tree and passing Naruto as he fell back down. He was still falling belly first, moving his hand around like he was swimming or something.

"Yeah, That's it! That's it! Perfect shape!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke decided to just ignore his nonsense and concentrate on training. Whatever Naruto was doing wasn't giving him any advantage, so it was obviously meaningless.

Naruto was practically grinning ear to ear, looking at the wing shape he had made with his hand. It was the perfect shape to get the wind to lift him as he flew. If he could make a wing shaped like that, all he'd need to do would be to gain speed and he'd fly away! Now he just had to figure out a way to maintain speed in mid air.

With that thought in mind, Naruto took to the tree again, feeling his chakra adhering his feet to the tree as he ran up the length of the trunk. Maybe chakra was the answer? If he could stick to a tree with chakra, maybe he could move himself through the air with it, too.

How he'd go about doing that, though, he'd have to figure out later. He wasn't exactly an expert on chakra use. For now, he needed to devote himself to finishing the mission. And to do that, he needed to reach the top of this tree.

Preferably before Sasuke, too. No way he'd let that bastard reach the top first.

-------

It had been a week since the death of Gatou and his men and the bridge would need another week before it was finished. Once that day came, they'd be able to call the mission a success and return to the village. Kakashi was looking forward to this with some anticipation, glad that he'd finally be able to leave this place. With Gatou gone, they weren't really needed anymore, despite the mission stipulating that they stay until the bridge was complete. It was almost unbearably dull waiting for the work to be completed while standing around, trying to look important. The three members of his team were off trying to keep themselves entertained, he was sure. He hadn't seen hide or hair of either Sasuke or Naruto, and could only assume they were off training. Sakura stuck around closer, but she was mostly spending her time engaged in small talk with whatever villager was willing to oblige her.

'Maybe I should go find those two. Whatever they're doing has to be more interesting than this.' Kakashi thought to himself, turning towards the pink haired girl currently chatting with some housewife.

"Sakura, keep an eye on things. I'm going to go find Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi shouted, seeing Sakura turn towards him.

"Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura replied, completely ignoring the bridge and immediately returning to her conversation as her teacher walked away.

As Kakashi headed through town towards the forest, fully expecting to find both boys still running up and down trees, he heard something he hadn't expected and quickly stopped in his tracks. It seemed Naruto was still in town.

"What if you added more cylinders? Wouldn't that make it more powerful?" Kakashi could hear Naruto ask.

"Well, yeah, but how would I do that? Strap two engines together?" Another voice replied. Kakashi quickly turned and headed towards a small house nearby.

"Nah, that wouldn't do anything. You said it was the pistons pushing the crank shaft that gives it power. You'd need to make a new engine that had room for more pistons." Naruto replied. Kakashi rounded the building and came around to the other side, seeing Naruto and another man standing over a boat motor that looked like it had been dissected.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei. What's up?" Naruto said, looking up to see the silver haired Ninja had shown up at some point.

"Naruto...what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, not entirely sure what to make of the scene. Naruto had some kind of mechanical part in his hands and was in the process of reattaching it to the engine in a way that suggested he actually knew what he was doing. It was bizarre, to say the least.

"I'm learning about boat engines. They're really cool, sensei." Naruto replied, before going right back to reassembling the engine. Every now and again, he'd ask the man beside him something, or suggest some means of making the engine better, before returning to working on the machine. Kakashi just stood there and watched this, dumbfounded, before slowly backing away and wandering off.

Naruto actively studying and repairing a highly complex piece of machinery? Couldn't be. That didn't even make sense.

----

Another week had passed and Team 7 was now on its way back home, walking across the newly finished bridge to get there. Ordinarily, the completion of a mission would bring about conversations of celebration upon returning home. However, something too strange had taken the team's mind off of such thoughts, as Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were all staring at Naruto in disbelief.

"I can't believe you asked for that thing as a reward." Sakura muttered in something between disgust and confusion. There Naruto was, walking around happily with a boat motor slung over his shoulder. It was practically surreal.

"What? We helped them out, didn't we? And they were offering to give us something since they couldn't afford the whole mission. Isn't it rude to refuse free stuff?" Naruto replied, not understanding what all the shock was about.

"What the hell are you going to use that for?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious. Honestly, this turn of events had thrown him for such a loop, he didn't know how to respond except for asking the obvious question on all their minds.

"I ain't telling you, bastard." Naruto responded, pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue out to complete the look. Sasuke's eye twitched a few times in response.

"He's probably just going to keep it as a trophy. There's not even enough water in the village for him to actually use that thing." Sakura suggested. Sasuke shrugged at her and kept walking with Naruto following the two closely. Kakashi had stayed silent, not entirely sure how to take this, himself.

'Naruto spent two weeks learning how those machines work, then asks for one as a reward? What _is_ he going to do with it?' Kakashi wondered to himself. The only conclusion he could really come to was to utilize the propeller as a weapon, but such a bulky machine would be too much of a handicap in a real fight. It was confusing, to say the least.

For his part, Naruto simply snickered to himself, grinning ear to ear. He had spent as much time as he could learning how engines worked, and now he knew them well enough to build one himself. Well, he knew the concept of how they worked well enough to theoretically make his own, anyway. He had no idea how he'd be go about making the parts from scratch. Once he figured that out, converting the engine on his shoulder into something that could propel him through the air would be a snap.

Hopefully.

-----


	4. Learn To Fly 3

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Learn To Fly 3 **_By Ryo-Wolf_

It had been a few days since they returned from wave and Kakashi immediately started picking up more lame, boring D rank missions. So for the most part, Naruto was left with a lot of free time on his hands, and even when he was on a mission, he was so bored that his mind kept wandering back to new designs.

So, here he was, attaching the outboard motor to his latest _Fox Wing_ design. It had only taken him a couple of hours and about 10 Kage Bunshin to carve a long piece of wood into the perfect shape he discovered. It was rough, and would give him a couple splinters if he touched it wrong, but it'd probably work. He made a mental note to find time to practice his wood carving skills. He had a feeling he'd need more of them.

"Wait, what time is it?" Naruto muttered to himself, stopping in his work for a moment and checking his pockets. When he found his watch, he cursed himself for not paying attention sooner.

"Ah man, I'm late for the mission! Kakashi might even be there by now!" Naruto quickly got to his feet and headed towards the roof access door before stopping and turning back towards the _Fox Wing_ Mark III. He didn't want to stop his work just yet when he was so close to getting the engine on, but he couldn't afford to miss his missions either.

"Damn it, if only I could be in two places at once." Naruto complained.

For the briefest of moments, all was silent while Naruto blinked a few times in disbelief.

"I'm an idiot. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

-----

With the mission out of the way, Naruto returned to the roof of his apartment building to find his clone standing around, looking critically at the _Fox Wing_ Mark III. The engine was now attached to the back of the wing, and it looked like the clone had remounted the propeller blade itself, but little else had been done.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, approaching the clone. He looked up critically with a frown on his face, clearly upset about something.

"I think the design is flawed." The clone said simply, still looking down at the craft with a frown.

"Flawed? How?" Naruto asked, not seeing the problem. All they had to do was pull the cord to start the engine, then strap it on and away they'd go.

"Well, we're hanging on the bottom, right?" The clone asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"But the throttle's up here." At this, the clone pointed to the handle that was currently sticking straight up out of the engine. "The throttle controls speed, so how're we supposed to fly?"

"...Ah. Good question." Naruto replied, looking at the _Fox Wing_ from all sides. "We could turn the throttle all the way up and hold it there with tape." Naruto suggested.

The clone seemed to think about this for a moment before shrugging "Yeah, that should work."

With that out of the way, Naruto picked up the _Fox Wing_ Mark III and strapped it on to test the weight. It wasn't too bad at all. Except the propeller kept hitting him in the back of the knees.

'Wait a second...' Naruto thought, looking down at the boat propeller resting just behind the bend in his leg. Didn't he already decide that he'd need a bigger propeller to push him through the air?

"Hey, won't this thing cut my legs off once we turn it on?" Naruto pointed out, looking to his clone. The clone blinked and crouched down to look at the propeller himself, noticing that there was virtually no clearance between it and Naruto's legs.

"...Design's flawed?" The clone suggested.

"The design's flawed." Naruto agreed, taking the _Fox Wing_ off in the process.


	5. Learn To Fly 4

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Learn To Fly 4 **_By Ryo-Wolf_

Another day, another mission starting in a matter of minutes, and Naruto was once again standing over his _Fox Wing_ on the roof of his apartment building, trying to figure out how to modify the design to make it flyable. He was also currently surrounded by a good 20 or so clones, as he figured 20 heads were better than 1 when it came to thinking up ideas.

"What if we just made the down shaft longer? Then the propeller would be under our feet." One clone suggested.

"That'd strain the engine. We'd need more torque." Another one replied.

"Yeah, plus we don't have any way of making the shaft longer." Another one added.

"Why not just sit on it?" All the clones stopped and turned to the one that spoke, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Instead of hanging under it, we sit on top. Put a basket or something on the wing, then attach the engine to the back of the basket. We'd sit in the basket and ride the wing. We could even work the throttle that way." The clone explained. The other clones all nodded, as the idea sounded fine. Naruto smirked a bit at the thought of it.

"Only problem is getting the basket." Naruto pointed out. He certainly couldn't think of a place to find something like that.

"We could make one." A clone pointed out.

"I don't know how to make anything like that." Naruto shot back.

"We could learn?" Another clone suggested.

"I don't have time for that. I've still got missions and training to do." Naruto pointed out. Speaking of, he had a mission today.

"Damn it, I'm late again!" Naruto shouted, leaving his clones with the _Fox Wing_ and quickly running off.

---

"Damn that Sasuke, always making me look bad. I'll show those Sand genin a thing or two! They'll regret messing with Uzumaki Naruto! I need to do some real training. Maybe I could get Kakashi to teach me some jutsu." Naruto muttered to himself, walking through the streets of Konohagakure without really paying attention to where he was going. That is, until he heard what sounded like his own voice arguing with itself.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the clones." Naruto headed in the direction the clone voices were coming from and found himself in some kind of workshop. It seemed all of his clones had decided to help out in here for some reason. Confused, Naruto just shrugged and dismissed the whole lot of them before heading for the door.

"Oh, there's only one of you now, eh? What'd you do with my rasps?" The owner asked, causing Naruto to stop and turn around for a moment.

"They're over in the corner." He said before walking out. Naruto took 3 steps out into the street before stopping in his tracks with a look of confusion on his face.

"How did I know that?" Naruto wondered, looking back towards the shop. He hadn't seen them when he walked in. Heck, he didn't even know what a rasp was when he walked in. He sure as hell did _now_ though. In fact, he knew an awful lot more about wood working than he had 12 seconds ago.

"If my clones learn something...I learn it too?" Naruto said, stating the obvious. It was the only answer that made sense. And as the implications of that info settled into his mind, he couldn't help but cackle out loud.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" another 40 clones appeared in the street, all sharing Naruto's mischievous grin. He didn't even have to tell them what to do, they knew it already. As each of them ran off, Naruto turned away as well, figuring his best bet was to track down Kakashi and start training for that Chuunin exam thing.

-----

It had taken most of the day before Naruto felt an odd pull on his chakra and suddenly realized he knew some of the steps involved in the casting process of unrefined iron as well as a variety of techniques for shaping and smoothing wood. He guessed that meant his clones had run out of chakra and were dispersed, and that they had all spent the day either with a blacksmith or a wood worker.

"Cool. I gotta do that again tomorrow. Chuunin exam starts at 4, but Kakashi-sensei said it'd take a few days. Wonder if I can make my clones last that long?" Naruto mused. He didn't actually know all the specifics of how Kage Bunshin worked. He should probably do something about that, come to think of it. Test its limits. Considering how often he used it, it'd be good to know everything it was capable of.

"I'll just use way more chakra than I'm supposed to and see how that works." Naruto decided, heading towards his room. Trial and error, no better way to learn anything.

-

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried out, pouring enough chakra into the technique to spawn a good 40 clones. However, he concentrated on only producing 4. He figured a clone with ten times the normal chakra should be able to last a couple days.

Despite this, 6 clones appeared. Two more than Naruto had been intending, but he didn't care much.

"Okay, you two need to learn all you can about working with wood. I figure most of what I'll have to build will be made of wood anyway. Find some carpenters and spy on them or something, or see if that wood worker will let you work in his shop again." Naruto ordered. The two clones seemed to like the idea and quickly headed off while Naruto turned to another two.

"You guys need to hang out around the blacksmith and metal workers. That boat motor isn't gonna cut it forever, so I need to learn how to make my own molds and cast some parts." Naruto said, seeing the two clones nod.

"Sure. That blacksmith from yesterday wouldn't let us do any work, but he didn't seem to care if we just stood around and watched." One of the two clones said, before the both of them ran off.

"What about us?" One of the two remaining asked. Naruto had to think about that. He actually hadn't intended to make two more, so he wasn't entirely sure what they could do.

"I know! Do some exploring around the village. I need a lot of wood and metal if I'm gonna make anything for myself, plus I need someplace to make it at. And tools. I need real tools. The blacksmiths and wood workers probably won't let me use any of their things." Naruto stated.

"We're probably gonna have to steal a lot of stuff." One of the two clones pointed out.

"As long as we don't get caught, I say anything goes." The other replied.

"Go for it! Now I need to go take this test. Good luck!" Naruto exclaimed, turning away from his two clones and heading towards the place Team 7 had agreed to meet. He really hoped this test wasn't boring. Right now it seemed like his clones were gonna be having all the fun.


	6. Learn To Fly 5

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Learn To Fly 5 **_By Ryo-Wolf_

Days went by, as they were wont to do, and Naruto had once again completely forgotten about his clones. In fact, they had dispersed several days ago while he was unconscious, and he didn't even realize it. Now though, Naruto had nothing to do. Mainly because the closet pervert who was supposed to be teaching him got knocked out by the open pervert who wouldn't teach him anything until tomorrow.

"What do you mean, tomorrow?!" Naruto complained, getting his clothes back on as the pervert started to walk away.

"I have things to do. Just meet me here tomorrow, kid. We'll pick things up then." Jiraiya insisted. Naruto growled a bit and crossed his arms, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

And that was when the collective knowledge of his 6 clones from several days ago suddenly surfaced in his mind. Naruto couldn't help but smirk a bit as an idea came to him.

---

Saido Ichiro was no fool. In fact, he was one of the most respected carpenters in Konohagakure. However, this was a situation that just didn't make sense. No more than 30 seconds ago, he had come out here with a pile of lumber and stacked it on his work bench. Then, he went back inside to get his saw, and the lumber was gone when he returned.

"Hey, Akira!" Ichiro shouted behind him, into the shop. "Who's been moving my lumber?"

"I don't know, sir. But we got bigger problems. Half the tools are missing!" Akira shouted back.

"What!?"

"All the saws and hammers are gone!" One of the workers cried out in shock.

"The nails and clamps, too!"

"Has anybody seen any of the sand paper?!"

"Tch, I've still got my own saw right here!" Ichiro announced, turning towards his work bench to get the saw.

Only problem was, the saw was gone.

So was the workbench.

"What the hell?!"

---

Naruto grinned as he clamped the wooden board to the work bench and took to it with a saw. Behind him, 20 or so clones were hard at work at what looked like a long, thin box. Several clones were in the middle of hammering the box together while others were meticulously sanding the already completed parts down. Two more clones were sawing away at the back of the box while two more brought the engine closer to make sure it'd fit. Naruto himself, however, was working on the most important part.

"Hey, I need a ruler!" Naruto called out, finishing his cut and eyed the piece of wood from a few different angles. It looked the right length, but he couldn't be sure. "Did one of you remember to grab a ruler?!"

"Yep!" One of the clones called out, grabbing a nearby straight edge and tossing it across the roof to Naruto. He caught it and grinned, placing it against the wood and measured it out.

"Perfect. Now I just need to shape it." Naruto mumbled, grabbing a rasp and taking to the wood with gusto.

-------

Naruto grumbled a few times and swayed slightly on his feet, trying to stay awake. He had been up all night working on the new propeller blade while his clones were busy finishing up the basket. Now, he was here for the old pervert's training while his clones were still hard at work on his _Fox Wing_. Of course, the old pervert hadn't shown up yet, even though Naruto had been here for hours. He was almost as bad as Kakashi.

"I wonder how the Fox Wing is coming." Naruto mumbled through a yawn, cleaning out his ear in the process to get rid of the buzzing noise. Hmm. Only seemed to be getting louder. Actually, come to think of it, that kinda sounded like his engine.

"WWWWWWHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Naruto spun around in surprise, spotting the _Fox Wing_ itself flying overhead with a pack of clones chasing after it on foot. No way, it couldn't be.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" A clone shouted from the wing itself, clearly having the time of his life. However, as the _Fox Wing_ continued to climb, it began to wobble slightly in the air.

"Hey, hey, wait! Whoa!! How do you steer this thing?!?!" The clone screamed, just as the entire thing banked and started a nose dive.

"Oh yeah, steering!"

"I knew we were forgetting something."

The _Fox Wing_ banked some more, now completely turned around and still diving straight down. The clone on board was freaking out as he desperately tried to find a way to actually control where he was going. The clones on the ground, however, were more concerned about the fact it was now coming right at them.

"Hey, it's coming this way!"

"Pull up, stupid, you're gonna crash!"

"We forgot to add steering you idiot!"

"Run for it!"

**BOOM!**

The _Fox Wing_ plowed into the ground with all the grace of a meteor coming to earth and about as much explosive force. The wooden construction shattered to pieces, sending the outboard motor smashing into the ground to skip like a stone across a pond, discarding pieces of itself with every bounce. The clones never stood a chance, the majority getting taken out by shrapnel from the initial impact with 3 being unlucky enough to get hit by the out of control engine. As the last of the bunshin vanished into a puff of smoke, Naruto looked down to see the remains of the outboard motor skid to a stop just in front of his feet. He was half expecting it to burst into flames.

"Ah, there you are. You ready to do some training?" Jiraiya asked from right behind him. He had to ask the question 4 more times before Naruto even realized he was there.


	7. Learn To Fly 6 final

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Learn to Fly 6 final **_By Ryo-Wolf_

It was almost hard to believe his own eyes as he looked up at it. How long had it taken him? How many years had he been striving towards this dream, unable to reach it? But now, standing before him was his masterpiece. His life's work.

"System check!"

"What else can you teach me?" Naruto asked, approaching Jiraiya the moment he had turned his back.

"Eh? I can't teach you the next step until you complete the first. Or are you already giving up?" Jiraiya responded. , turning to look at the blonde. Naruto simply huffed and pointed over his shoulder to another him, who was currently hard at work trying to pop the water balloon with Chakra.

"Kage Bunshin training? I didn't know anyone still did that..." Jiraiya muttered to himself in surprise.

"He's got that cool jutsu handled, so what can you teach me? What about that thing you did with the scroll and the fire? That looked like a cool Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing Jiraiya's attention back to the boy.

"That was Fuuinjutsu, Naruto. It's very complex and takes years of practice and study. I don't think that's the kind of thing you-"

"I don't care, it looked cool! I'll master it in a week!"

His hand trembled slightly as he firmly gripped the control bar. Taking the extra time to wrap the wooden bar with leather cord had been worth it. The handle was solid, but comfortable. The kind of thing he wouldn't mind having to hold for hours on end.

"Seal check." He muttered, forcing chakra through his hand and into the control bar. He smirked as he saw the engraved seal work start to glow slightly, illuminating lines across the entire body of the craft.

"Seals're good."

"Rasengan!" He screamed, slamming the spiraling sphere of chakra into the belly of the traitor with all the strength he had. He could feel it pulsing, twisting, churning in his hand with the monstrous force of a hurricane and desperately seeking release. But he refused it, using all the concentration he had to keep it contained, keep it strong. Maximum force in a minimal shape, power in its purest form.

Something crashed into his chest and he immediately felt his heart skip a beat and his lungs seize up. Jeez, even after taking that hit, Kabuto managed a counter attack. After that, it didn't take more than a fraction of a second for him to lose control over the cyclone in his palm, causing a surprisingly explosive blast of wind to erupt from his hand and drag the Sound nin halfway across the battlefield from the force of it. It was an amazing thing to see, watching him spin away like an out of control propeller blade.

'Heh, getting engine ideas at a time like this...' Naruto thought, losing his balance and falling onto his back. A chakra powered engine. It was perfect. A Rasengan concentrated within an engine block to spin the crankshaft. With the right seal work, he could probably make a piston system to keep it going. Add chakra, get power. He'd have to make sure he remembered to build one of those if he survived.

"Engine Check." He muttered, placing his hand firmly around the throttle switch and forced his chakra into the seals. Another set of lines began to glow, these ones trailing up the body of the craft, up the support beams and onto the surface of the large engine that was firmly bolted to the top wings. As he began to push the throttle forward, the distinctive hum of the engine turning over and revving up to speed filled his ears. This was it. This was the final test.

"Engine's good."

"...What is it?" Jiraiya asked, staring blankly at the supposed 'blue prints' his student had just shoved in his face. He couldn't really make heads or tails of them, not only because he had no idea what it was supposed to be, but because Naruto probably didn't know how to draw one to begin with.

"I haven't figured out what to name it yet. But it's cool! I'm almost ready to build my first prototype. I've tested enough quick ones to know the concept works, I just need the right tools and resources to make a real one." Naruto exclaimed, taking the blueprint back and examining it closely for any errors. Jiraiya just sighed and shook his head, not entirely sure what the boy was going on about.

"So you want us to take a detour to Wave Country for this...whatever this is?" Jiraiya asked, once again looking at the blueprint with confusion. Maybe it was some kinda oven?

"Yeah. I'm not too sure what to do to make the body, but I figure making it like a boat would work. Wave's got lots of boat makers, so I figure I can learn how to build them there." Naruto replied, hoping Jiraiya would go for it.

"We don't have time for you to apprentice at a shipyard, Naruto. Akatsuki's after you and we only have 3 years to get you into a good shape to fight them." Jiraiya explained. He simply didn't understand what the boy was thinking. Now wasn't the time to be wasting time on worthless pursuits.

"I'm not gonna ditch my training. With enough Kage Bunshin, I can easily do both. But we have to do this, Sensei. This is important. At first, it was just my own little dream, for my own use. But..." Naruto paused at that, looking his teacher in the eyes with complete seriousness and determination. "...If I can make this work, I think this will change the world. I'm gonna be Hokage one day, and this could be what takes me there."

For awhile, Jiraiya simply stared at Naruto without speaking. He knew when the boy was determined, when he thought something was right. This was definitely one of those times. Naruto stared back at him unflinching, almost as if he were daring Jiraiya to deny him this request.

"Alright, Naruto. We'll go." Jiraiya relented, sighing a bit as Naruto smiled.

"You won't regret it, sensei."

"All systems check." Naruto said to himself, feeling everything begin to rock and move as he pushed the throttle as high as it went. The engine was really roaring now, and with the combination of it and the wind it was creating, Naruto could barely hear himself speak. But it was working, undeniably working. The craft began to move forward almost painfully slowly, but it was rapidly gaining speed.

"Come on...come on..." Naruto said it, but he didn't hear it. He felt it. His own words reverberated in his skull just like the vibrations of the entire vehicle were shaking him to the bone. He didn't dare stop, though. He trusted his work, trusted the work of the boat builders. It would hold together. He knew it would.

"You want me to make what?" The blacksmith asked, not entirely sure he had heard correctly.

"It's basically a boat engine, but much bigger. Look, I'll carve a model of the parts out of wood, and all you have to do is make molds and cast the iron." Naruto explained, showing the blueprints of his engine to the man. He scratched his chin a few times as he looked at it, not really understanding what the hell it was a picture of.

"I'm not sure I have enough iron. And how do you expect to pay me for this work? It'll take weeks to mold and cast something like this." The blacksmith replied.

"I'll scavenge the iron if I have to. And trust me, a lot of rich people are gonna want to buy these once I show it around. I really think this is gonna make Wave Country rich again. You can count on it!" Naruto insisted. The Blacksmith couldn't help but laugh a bit. He had to admit, the kid had charisma.

"Alright, I'll give you a freebie this time, but that's it."

As the engine built up speed, Naruto could feel a brief sense of weightlessness before he touched back down on the water. Then he was up again, longer this time, only to come right back down. The vibration began to ring a different tune to Naruto at that moment. It wasn't the sound of it straining to hold together, it was the sound of it straining to stay down. It was begging him to release it, pleading for him to let it fly.

"Here goes!" Naruto shouted it as loudly as he could and still barely heard himself. With iron resolution, he pulled back on the control stick as hard as he could, feeling the mechanical joint straining against each other as they moved the wing rudders into position. Almost effortlessly, he left the surface of the water and continued up and up, steadily climbing like he was born to take to the sky.

"I'm flying? I'm flying!! I DID IT!!! WHOOOO!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed out, continuing his climb and pushing the controls slightly to the side, feeling the whole structure begin to bank and turn. He could see it now, just over the horizon. His destination.

"Yeah, I think we can build this. I've never really seen a design like it before, but it's definitely doable." The carpenter admitted, looking at the general diagram Naruto had supplied him.

"What is this thing, anyway?" He asked, turning to look at the blonde in question. Naruto just smirked and crossed his arms, looking like he had been expecting the question.

"I'm glad you asked, cause I just thought up a name for it." Naruto announced, uncrossing his arms and pointing dramatically at the blueprints.

"It's an Airplane!"

Jiraiya stood on the bridge in stunned disbelief as he watched the bizarre craft pass through the mist and come right towards them. The sound of that engine was almost deafening, even from this distance. He couldn't believe it.

"That thing actually flies?" He muttered, watching in amazement as Naruto gracefully passed over the bridge and kept going, seemingly preparing for a second pass. Jiraiya couldn't help but look around at the amazed onlookers, the citizens of wave that had helped Naruto build his machine, his Airplane. He had to admit, the boy was right.

This thing is gonna change the world.

--------

"Make my way back home when I learn to fly high..." - Foo Fighters

-------

* * *

**Greetings, True Believers. You all enjoy the first arc? There's more to come. Tune in next time for _A Grand Public Unveiling_ by our very own Andrew Joshua Talon. See you there.**


	8. A Grand Public Unveiling

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

**AN: Merry Christmas/Insert Generic Holiday Here from all the guys at TFF and myself. Well, post MC at least. Better late than never, right?**

* * *

**A Grand Public Unveiling **_By Andrew Joshua Talon_

There wasn't a single person in Wave who hadn't heard of Uzumaki Naruto. He was a hero, the boy ninja who had inspired a nation to action and freed them from Gato's tyranny. As more of his exploits in other parts of the Elemental Countries filtered through rumor and gossip, he began to take on an almost mythic aura.

Thus, when it was learned that Uzumaki Naruto had something to demonstrate to the people of Nami no Kuni, at the very bridge where his battle to free them had taken place, it was little surprise that practically the entire population of Wave had shown up.

Pavilion tents had been set up, hundreds of Naruto's Shadow Clones mingling, cooking food and entertaining the few thousand people laughing, playing, eating and all together waiting for the unveiling of Naruto's demonstration.

"Maybe he's here to become our king?" A few people wondered. This rumor became very popular until several Naruto clones publicly denied it. He wanted to become Hokage of Konoha, after all. Plus, Naruto didn't want to use his fame to seize power. A few clones made a speech to the effect that "Wave can choose it's own destiny. That is what I intended to give you the opportunity to do!"

Loud cheers answered that. But even after that, more and more rumors popped up as to just what Naruto had planned.

An hour or two into the festivities, a Shadow Clone yelled for attention from the top of a tall tree, and using a voice enhancement jutsu he'd picked up, he began to address the eager crowd.

"People of Wave, here it was only two years ago, that I had my first true mission as a shinobi," he began, silently thanking Ero-Sennin for loaning him those books on speech making and increasing his vocabulary. It wouldn't do for a Hokage and great inventor to sound uncouth.

"It was difficult, trying, and dangerous, but it was worth it. It made me realize that my mission, my ultimate goal in life, to become Hokage, was not about fame or respect but about protecting people. About protecting the people I care for, and allowing them the freedom to choose what they want to do with their own lives!"

Cheers broke out once more, and Naruto waited for it to die down before continuing. He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was also here, that one of my biggest dreams... Something I'd nearly forgotten from my childhood, began to grow again. You are all, by now, familiar with the airships of Spring Country. That too helped feed my dream. A dream of powered flight."

At murmurs of confusion and some scattered incredulous laughter, Naruto's grin just grew.

"Thanks to the lovely, intelligent and talented Tsunami-There she is!" Naruto shouted, pointing down to the bridge nearest the crowd. She was dressed in a simple blue kimono and smiled and waved a fan to the ensuing applause.

"Thanks to her, her son, and her grandfather... That dream of mine has been realized." Naruto held up a hand and pointed up at the sky.

"No longer will we be restricted to the ground! No longer will we be separated by vast distances! This technology, my dream realized, will change the course of history! And I will prove it to you, right now!"

Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke, drawing gasps from the crowds. But soon, their attention was drawn to a buzzing sound like a boat motor, coming up the river.

Tsunami sighed and shook her head fondly.

"Always one for the dramatics," she observed. Inari next to her, dressed in a green tan jumpsuit, just smirked and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have my big brother any other way," he laughed. The confused and excited murmuring grew as the sound did, until finally, emerging from a low fog bank like a great red swan came... The aircraft.

It was crimson, a single wide, smooth fuselage like a boat's supporting broad wings and a large, spinning prop engine. Retractable pontoons on either side kept the plane from tipping over as it approached the bridge, the crowd's excited murmuring growing but still drowned out by the sound of the plane.

Behind the controls of the _Flying Fox_, Naruto pulled down goggles with the symbol of the Leaf etched into them. With a giddy laugh he saw the hundreds of people watching from the sea shore, cheering and waving as he approached. He gunned the engine, the powerful rotors churned and pushed by reactions with chakra-charged fluid and a small lightening elemental seal.

Wind seals on the wings lit up as Naruto activated them as well, the combined array coming to life. Naruto closed his eyes, grin softening somewhat into a joyful, happy smile. The _Flying Fox_ wanted to fly... The sky was calling him, for real now rather than only in dreams.

Sure, it was the second time he'd flown her, but every time the sky called it was like a new beginning.

Pushing the engine to full power, and pulling back on the stick, Naruto willed his creation, his dream to take to the air.

Several spectators began to murmur as the aircraft sped right for the bridge. At the part of the river the bridge was too low to let the plane under.

Tsunami just smiled and shook her head. He was going to wait until the last possible moment, she _knew_ it...

With a final flare of chakra and a roar of the engine, only fifty meters away from the bridge, the _Flying Fox_ pulled up, smoothly ascending off the water and rising into the air. The red plane flew low over the bridge, casting up strong gusts of wind that blew against Tsunami and Inari, but both of them were laughing in glee as the red plane continued to climb, confident in the air even though it was the very first time for the _Flying Fox_.

The crowds cheered. They whooped. They went completely crazy, laughing and yelling as Naruto came about and flew above them, soon setting into a series of complex aerobatic maneuvers that enthralled the crowd.

When Naruto finally came back for a landing, he wasn't surprised to see several prominent Wave Country citizens and groups placing requests for aircraft with Tsunami. The woman smiled, graciously accepting praise and orders while Inari filed them. As Naruto came on shore, he was swamped with people and carried up in their hands, tossed up and down to their cheers and yells.

Naruto simply kept smiling, kept looking up at the sky. He was there... His dream was made.

Now, he could start living it, until he achieved his other dream...


	9. Genius Is Only Planned Insanity 1

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Genius Is Only Planned Insanity 1 **_By Andrew Joshua Talon_

Alongside his lifelong dream to become Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto has also harbored another, more secret obsession. Something that made the Hokage dream look like a bowl of ramen in comparison.

He wanted to fly. Maybe it was his wind elemental affinity talking, maybe just the musings of a lonely child, but whatever the case may be, Naruto wanted to fly.

He'd actually tried to a few times as a little kid, running off roofs with cardboard wings tied to his arms as he flapped them furiously. This never ended well, and after a dozen attempts Naruto (almost shamefully in his mind) gave up.

Still, he promised. He promised to himself that one day, he'd learn how to fly. Maybe if he became Hokage...?

And then the promise fell back into the back of his mind as he worked towards his new dream, to become Hokage.

But the other dream persisted, and every now and then Naruto would try to learn if anything regarding flight and ninjutsu had changed.

Years passed, and the dream began to resurface. He saw a small outboard motor on a boat and learned it ran on gas. He met a seals master, Jiraiya, who could make chakra flow and shape itself however he liked with ink and a flat surface. He saw a floating airship and chakra-based armor that let it's users fly in Snow, now Spring Country. And he'd discovered his same wind affinity, and seen a girl use a fan and her ninjutsu to glide.

The dream became an idea. The idea is supported by research, investigation, and a LOT of dangerous experimentation. The prototypes are scavenged and salvaged from whatever he can find on his training journey, and despite Jiraiya's insistence that he train, that he master the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto wants to make this dream work.

He swore to never give up, and never go back on his word.

And incredibly, despite moving about, despite a dozen failures, despite his teacher's disapproval and laziness... Naruto completes a chakra-empowered, seal-enhanced, flying machine.

And comes back to Konoha in it, grinning that foxy grin as he circles the city, seeing everyone look up and gasp at his creation.

With help from Snow in the form of technology, Wave in the form of raw materials, and Wind in the form of wind-based jutsu and testing areas, Naruto's dream grows. The aircraft can be powered entirely by chakra, but to make things easier fuel is added to react with the chakra. Conversion seals shape the chakra to produce electricity for ignition, and condense and reshape the water in the air to provide coolant. The seals themselves don't require an enormous amount of chakra to activate, so that drop out ninja and retired ninja can utilize them with ease.

Seemingly overnight, Fire Country has it's own air force. Wind, Spring and Wave Country follow, combining air, ground and sea in their ninja armies for defense, and enhancing trade and commerce in the same move.

Rock and Cloud Country try to acquire the same technology, but even when they do they have been left in the dust as Naruto experiments, other great minds of ninjutsu and science collaborate, and new aircraft and technologies result. The balance of power is kept, and economic pressure forces massive concessions from both nations to the Fire-Wind-Wave-Spring Alliance.

Wind jutsu to make aircraft faster and more maneuverable. Fire and lightning jutsu to increase power. Water jutsu to improve performance and wood-based jutsu to provide strength. While still propeller-driven, wooden aircraft, they can call down lightening on targets or get power ninjutsu users in range to rain fire and water on the enemy from above. Channeling different jutsu into the aircraft's seals produces different results, and aircraft can become flying maelstroms, fire balls, or even appear to duplicate.

But it is Naruto's aircraft that gain the most notoriety, for when he channels the Kyuubi's chakra into his plane, no one can catch him, and no one can stop him.

He becomes known as the Crimson Storm, and he wears the title with pride.

So, Uchiha Sasuke continues his plans of revenge, only concerned with his personal goals and selfish ambitions that, even if they end with his brother dead at his hands, will not matter. He will look around from the corpse of Itachi to a world created by his rival. A world where Uzumaki Naruto is lauded as a genius, a great inventor, a great diplomat and leader who got four nations to work together to usher in a new age for the Elemental Countries.

And ultimately, where history makes a few snide notes about the mad Uchiha Clan's self destruction and arrogance, it gushes praise and glory for Uzumaki Naruto - The Boy Who Wanted to Fly.

- - -


	10. Genius Is Only Planned Insanity 2 final

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Genius Is Only Planned Insanity 2 **_By Andrew Joshua Talon_

Akatsuki had been assembled. All surviving agents, together, to capture the container of the Nine Tails. He had come out, alone, to a small border town between Fire and Snow, without any communication from Konoha or alerting the Princess to his presence.

It was almost too perfect.

Madara led the way to the small farm the blond had been spotted at, smiling behind his mask. At last, at long last, his plans would be complete!

A quick chakra scan pinpointed Uzumaki's location, in the large barn behind the main house. They approached out in the open, fearless. After all, what could one boy do to six S-Rank missing ninja?

Kisame kicked down the door and the rest of Akatsuki walked in, the orange and black clad figure of Naruto sitting on a bale of hay. He turned around, eyes widening at the force before him.

"Uzumaki... You will come with us," Madara spoke sinisterly. Naruto blinked a few times, before he smirked.

"Really? I will?"

"Yes," Madara stated, in no mood for games. Whatever Uzumaki was planning, it wouldn't work. It _couldn't_ work, not before all of Akatsuki!

"Well then... I guess I will," Naruto said with a smile. A distant buzzing sound came over the air. Madara, Itachi, Zetsu, Pein, Kisame, and Konan all turned. A distinct shape was approaching from overhead, resembling a streamlined, flying fish in the bright blue sky.

Madara noted another, crucial detail as the craft approached - It was painted an orange-red color.

Naruto grinned.

"See you in Hell," the clone laughed, as an object fell out of the plane. Kisame's eyes widened as he made out what it was.

A glowing red Naruto, covered in explosive notes. A glowing red Naruto, covered in explosive notes, who was making a single hand seal.

"_TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_" He bellowed. At once, the sky was filled with hundreds of grinning Narutos, all covered in explosive notes that were igniting.

At this, Madara decided, there was only one thing you could really say.

"Well, shit."

- - -

Naruto grinned. behind his goggles as he brought the _Flying Fox_ around for yet another pass. What was once a large, if mostly dirt farm now resembled the surface of the moon, covered in craters. The memories of every one of the Akatsuki member's faces just before a thousand Kage Bunshin detonated above them was _priceless_.

And all it had cost him was the price of the farm for him to rent it (and destroy it) for his plan. Which, thanks to his aircraft, was a mere drop in the bucket.

Laughing merrily, Naruto flew off, enjoying the warm sun as he climbed above the clouds.

- - - - -

"... And that's how I beat Akatsuki," Naruto finished proudly to a gaping Tsunade.

"You're a genius, Naruto!" Tenten cheered on one side, hugging him.

"You're t-the greatest, Naruto!" Hinata added, hugging him on the other side.

Sakura just blinked, then shrugged.

"You're the best, Naruto!" She added in, hugging him in front. Naruto grinned.

"So... Can I get the expanded land for my company?"

Tsunade nodded dumbly. "Yes..."

"Cool! C'mon girls, lets go celebrate with ramen!" Naruto cheered. The kunoichi followed and the door was shut behind them.

Tsunade blinked again, and reached for a sake bottle. She looked down at the Bingo Book before her, opened to Naruto's growing file. She shook her head, and smiled. She added the following note before opening the bottle:

_"Inventor of the S-Rank maneuver 'Carpet Bomb no Jutsu'..."_


	11. That's Just Cheating

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**That's Just Cheating **_By Andrew Joshua Talon_

Uchiha Sasuke frowned at the low buzzing sound coming from above the lakeside campsite. He looked up from staring into the flames of the fire to see a strange, bright red contraption flying high above him. His Sharingan detected intricate seal work and large amounts of chakra being channeled into it's wings and what appeared to be the engine, a single propeller pulling the craft along.

"Sasuke-sama, what's that?" Suigetsu asked, eyes alight in curiosity. Sasuke shrugged as the vehicle came around, slowing down for a landing on the water.

"A flying boat?" Karin wondered aloud as it came to a stop nearby. Sasuke stood up and walked out to shore, his eyes widening as a familiar blonde wearing goggles and a thick orange and black jacket hopped out of the strange vehicle onto the water itself. He pushed his goggles up on his head and grinned.

"Sasuke! Long time no see!"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked flatly. "I already told you, I'm not coming back. My revenge-"

"Eh? Oh relax, I'm not here to take you back," Naruto said. Sasuke blinked.

"... What?"

"Oh, I'm just here to deliver the news. I wanted it to be in person, because I thought you'd like to hear it from the source rather than second hand, because something might get lost, something might get changed," Naruto tried to explain, before Sasuke glared.

"Naruto, what news? What are you talking about?"

This wasn't going at all how Sasuke imagined a confrontation with Naruto might go. That bizarre flying vehicle of his, the fact he wasn't pleading with him to come back like the last time...

"Oh, Itachi of course," Naruto replied, grin becoming a bit more devious. Sasuke really, _really_ hated that look. It never boded well for him, or anyone.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked, waving his hand slightly to keep the rest of Snake from attacking. Juugo was off somewhere talking to animals again, no doubt, and it wouldn't do for him to emerge and destroy the idiot and his toy.

"Well, I have good news!" Naruto continued cheerfully. Sasuke blinked.

"... And that is?"

"Oh, simple. Itachi's dead. I killed him."

Utter silence. Then laughter erupted out of Karin and Suigetsu. Sasuke even smirked a bit as Naruto just kept grinning.

"Oh, that's _rich_, an idiot like you claiming _that_," Suigetsu cackled. Karin kept laughing, shaking her head.

"Hahahaha! YOU? Sasuke-kun can defeat Itachi, but you?"

"It's not like it was that hard," Naruto said with a shrug, grin more subdued but no less honest. Sasuke blinked.

"... What?"

"Well seriously, all I had to do was fly over him and the rest of Akatsuki-"

"The _rest_?" Suigetsu added incredulously, but Naruto continued.

"-Drop a Kage Bunshin pumped with as much chakra from the Kyuubi as I could put in, covered in explosive notes detonated above the ground for maximum blast effect... Oh yeah, he performed Tajuu Kage Bunshin just before detonation and... Well... Boom. Boom boom boom." Naruto's grin returned. "Boom."

Sasuke blinked. He blinked again. The idiot was completely serious.

"That's... It's not possible." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "This is a trick. A pathetic trick designed to lure me back to Konoha."

"I already said I wasn't here to take you back to Konoha," Naruto explained patiently. "I'm just here to tell you the news. Oh, and deliver this."

Naruto rummaged about in his pocket, and produced a small plastic bag. He handed it over to Sasuke, who took it and stared at the contents.

A small, familiar signet ring that Itachi had worn as a member of Akatsuki. His Sharingan confirmed it was real. It was no forgery.

"... You..." Raged filled Sasuke, his teeth gritting. Naruto continued to smile.

"Oh, and another thing... You might want to come back to Konoha quickly, if you still want some part of your family estate..."

"_What?!_" Sasuke bellowed, Sharingan spinning. This-This-It couldn't be true, it just _couldn't!_ This _idiot_ couldn't have killed Itachi, he _couldn't!_

"Well, since I've started building babies like _Fox_ here, I've been getting lots of orders! Would you believe I'm almost as rich as Ero-Sennin now?" Naruto gushed with a grin, seemingly ignoring Sasuke's growing hatred. "So I got the Uchiha District! I've only converted, well... Half of the buildings for aircraft construction... But all the orders coming in, the testing and research I need to do. If you'd like your old house back it's still there! But might not be for-"

"DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Sasuke roared, Chidori already formed as he charged his former best friend at high speed. Naruto's only action was to pull out a single note with a sealing scroll on it. It burst into light, Sasuke's vision completely blanked while his brain felt like it might explode.

"AUUUUGHHHHHH!" He screamed, as he felt a hard kick to his groin followed up by a punch to the side of the head. As he fell to the water's surface, darkness enveloping him, a despair and hatred he'd only felt concerning Itachi burned inside him.

_Naruto...! You... Bastard...!_

- - -

"Wh-What the hell did you do to Sasuke-kun?!" Karin demanded shrilly. Naruto formed a Kage Bunshin who picked Sasuke up and tossed him over his shoulder while the original turned to address the red-haired fangirl.

"Oh, simple. It's a chakra flare!" Naruto grinned, holding out another note like the one that just let him knock out Sasuke with two hits. "Basically you pump it full of chakra, and when you activate it, it releases it all in a single, concentrated burst. It's designed to disrupt people's chakra senses and attract chakra-based tracking. This one is tuned to specific wavelengths of energy that the Sharingan is vulnerable to."

Naruto reflected that it had cost a _lot_ to convince Kakashi-sensei to be the test subject for this, but the fact that it could let them capture Sasuke _or_ Itachi with relative ease (and the full box set of Icha Icha Beach Party: The Series) had gotten the cooperation he'd needed.

"So... Yeah. Here's my card," Naruto said, tossing the stunned Suigetsu a small business card. "If you'd like a job just give me a call!"

"You-You can't just take Sasuke-kun!"

"You can see him in Konoha! Just show my card and they won't kill you on sight!" Naruto added as the clone dumped Sasuke in the forward cargo compartment of the _Fox_. The clone himself hopped into the cockpit and started the engine up, turning the plane and accelerating away. Naruto made a single handseal as Karin charged him, furious.

"Replacement jutsu!" He called, and with a poof of smoke the clone and original switched places. Karin punched through the fake's smiling face and ran after the plane, but it was too late-It was already airborne and moving faster than she could run.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in impotent rage. She locked her eyes on Suigetsu, murder in her irises.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SO INTERESTED IN?!" Bellowed the fangirl. Suigetsu held up the card with a smile.

"... We might want to check this out. Did you know he offers dental?"

"YOU IDIOT!"


	12. Birds of a Feather 1

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**Birds of a Feather 1 **_By Andrew Joshua Talon_

If someone had told Yamanaka Ino that she'd be looking forward to a mission purchased by Uzumaki Naruto only a year ago, she'd have laughed in their faces.

Knowing Naruto it would probably involve ramen in some shape or form. And ramen was, so _plebeian_, ugh. No thank you.

Of course, by now (like most other people in Konoha and, indeed, Fire Country) Ino knew that alongside ramen, becoming Hokage, and winning Sakura's heart, he also had an interest in flight.

And, three years on the road with one of the Three Sannin, who was also a seals master in his own right, gathering resources and experimenting on various locations on the way, Naruto had returned to Konoha in a real, bona fide, bright red _flying machine_.

Why he called it an airplane she hadn't the slightest idea, but the fact he'd hired her to help master the skies made nearly all of his past failings in her eyes evaporate away.

Nearby her Team stood Team 8 and Team Gai, waiting in a large field that had once been a part of the Uchiha section of the village. Now, instead of uniform homes and shops it contained several large buildings resembling oversized utility sheds.

"So, where is he?" Shikamaru muttered nearby, arms crossed over his chest. Chouji munched on chips, perfectly patient. Ino shrugged.

"Well, we are early," she pointed out. Shikamaru snorted.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"C'mon you lazy bastard! Even _you_ have to admit, getting to fly is pretty cool," the blonde countered. Shikamaru snorted.

"I like looking at the clouds from down here just fine, thanks," he replied.

Kiba was looking impatient, while Hinata tapped her fingers together and Shino was as stoic as ever.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Kiba chanted under his breath. Akamaru had settled in for a snooze near his feet, oblivious to his master's tension.

"Patience Kiba," Shino stated. Kiba snorted.

"Patience? It's taking forever!"

"Would you relax, Kiba? You're making me antsy," Tenten grunted. She was most definitely not a morning person, as the scowl on her face and almost nervous looks on Neji and Lee's faces attested. Kiba bit off a retort at the irritated expression of the weapons mistress, but continued to sulk.

Finally, a loud buzzing sound that had come to be associated with Naruto's flying machine was heard. All of the Rookies looked up, expecting to see that great big, red airplane with the words _Flying Fox_ emblazoned on the side, but were treated instead to a sleek, dark blue plane approach that seemed to be flying backwards.

"Huh? Why's it's propeller on the back?" Asked Kiba aloud.

"It's like a boat engine, idiot. Pushing the plane instead of pulling it," Ino grinned. The plane swooped down like a blue bird of prey, seals on it's swept back wings and smaller nose fins flaring chakra as they churned the air around the craft. From the bottom, three struts swung out, small skis on the bottom of each. With a loud roar of wind and engine the plane descended in front of the assembled genin like an elevator, coming to a bouncy landing.

The engine died, the seals quieted, and the air went still just before a familiar blond, grinning, whiskered ninja hopped out of the cockpit of the plane.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, pushing tan goggles up on his forehead. Ino noted he wore his forehead protector around his arm now, and as he unzipped his leather jacket it was easy to see more had changed than just that with Naruto.

Ino licked her lips unconsciously at the tight, white shirt Naruto wore. _Yummy..._

Discretely looking, she smirked as she saw that Hinata and Tenten were not-so-subtly checking the whiskered blond out as well.

"So, what have you hired us for, Naruto?" Neji asked, eyebrows raised. Naruto grinned at the Hyuuga genius.

"Simple! You're all strong, with various special abilities and bloodlines and... Other things. I have several new designs of airplane I've been fiddling around with alongside my _Fox_." Naruto pointed at them.

"I want you guys, to test these planes out with me. I'm already producing my earlier designs, but this new stuff is going to be big! Really big!"

"How big?" Shikamaru asked flatly. Naruto smirked.

"Changing how ninjas fight forever!" He declared.


	13. In Which Opera is Instrumental

_**Uzumaki Aircraft**_

**An Andrew Joshua Talon/TFF Production**

**Edited by: TheXenocide**

**Summary: **He observed the hawk in flight. He watched as the wind danced across the moors. He saw the leaf float upon the currents. And then, he got an idea. A horrible, frightening, terrible, disturbing, and utterly evil idea. "What if I could fly?"

**Disclaimer: **The Hivemind nor AJT owns Naruto. If we did, it sure as hell wouldn't be the piece of crap it is.

* * *

**In Which Opera is Instrumental** _By __andaandyckas_

Orochimaru smiled as he gazed at his Sound Village. Soon, soon Sasuke will be ready and he will have his new body. He looks up to the sky and gave a laugh that secretly traumatized all of his subjects. Suddenly his eyes see a speck at the sky that soon become larger accompanied by a sound of propeller.

He looks at the speck and recognized the Red Fox, that Uzumaki brat aircraft. Orochimaru doesn't worried because he already design some weapon that will slap that ship out of sky like a fly.

"Kukukukukuku...you maybe able to buzz this village once, Naruto, but you will not be able to survive." He said, and then sat on his Kage Tower veranda to watch the firework.

Meanwhile, at the Red Fox, Naruto saw Sound Village become larger on his windshield. He grinned when his abnormally sharp eyes, courtesy of Kyuubi, saw Orochimaru. He knew about the defense there thanks to Ero-sennin's spy, but he doesn't worry. After all, He won't be near the defense.

He lock the joystick, then put the seal on his favorite jutsu. 'Heh, let see if Hebi-teme has a defense for this' he thought. Naruto accessed Kyuubi's Chakra, then screamed the Jutsu's name :

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

BGM : Flight of The Valkyries

Orochimaru's jaw dropped, along with every Sound nin when they first saw the aircraft engulfed by red chakra, and then thousands of craft suddenly materialized on the sky of Sound village. Orochimaru's defense, a device that shot out large balls made of explosive notes and shrapnel around the notes, basically the EC equivalent of flack gun, started shooting. When the ball explode, the flack destroy tens of the craft, but Naruto just create a new one. The device only have small amount of ammo and soon become depleted and no longer become danger for the craft. Soon the sky of Sound village blanketed by legions of The Red Fox. Behind his goggles, Naruto's grin became scary when he gave mental order to his clone piloting his equally cloned aircraft.

Soon, the craft dive to the ground of Sound village by wave. All sound nin panicked when they saw it's act and try to use any jutsu they have on the incoming craft. But the are too many of them, and when first wave craft almost crashed to the ground, in the canopy of every first wave craft Naruto's bunshin grin savagely and said two words, " Bunshin Daibakuha". The first wave explode leaving behind a large crater on the ground. Then the second wave coming, and the process repeat. Third through ten waves became almost obsolete because at that time, Sound village no longer look likes a village, but like the surface of the moon. Massive crater pocked the landmark and no building left standing. In the sky, a lone red aircraft circle the remains of Sound village then fly back to Leaf Village.

End Flight of The Valkyries.

On the Red Fox, Naruto grinned and shut his eyes to savor the image one of his clone sent back. It was a first wave clone that dive to Sound Kage Tower. The Image was of Orochimaru, standing on the verandah, eyes big as Dinner plate, with his mouth forming the words " Oh Shi..." before the cloned craft explode. Naruto Laughed and said to his imaginary Orochimaru, "I said to you that I will kill you and I always keep my word. Dattebayo, Bitch!!!!".

Leaf Village, several hours later

At the Kage Tower, Naruto met Tsunade to report his mission. He gave her his report and then went to Ichiraku to have a bowl or fifty of ramen to celebrate his successful mission. Meanwhile, Tsunade read the report, then massage his forehead. ' I am to old for this shit' she though. Then she go to the cabinet to take a bottle of sake that she reserved for this day, when Orochimaru no longer become the thorn on the village. But before she open the bottle, she took the form for entry of bingo book. At Naruto's form that starting to looks like a small book, she open the last page, and put a new entry :

Uzumaki Naruto  
Konoha's Red Storm  
Creator of the newest S-class jutsu ' Kamikaze No Jutsu' and SS-class jutsu 'Tajuu Kamikaze no Jutsu' that he used to destroy Orochimaru and The Sound Village

After that she put the form to the outbox to be printed at the new bingo book and distributed. Then she open the bottle and proceed to become drunk. And there is much rejoicing on the EC when the news come out.

- - -

* * *

**Note: I realize that this chapter is not up to the usual standards of our readers, but with respect to the authors, I try to keep it at true to the original format as possible. If I ended up proofreading a work like this one, I'd end up rewriting it, and that wouldn't be fair to the author at all. However, don't direct your complaints to me. I only wrote the opening omake. Everything else here is NOT mine, only a compilation of short stories written by authors over at TFF.**


End file.
